Losses and Love
by WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean
Summary: After the Battle at Hogwarts, and after Snape dies and Harry collects his memories. Sorry for those who like Ginny and Harry, but Ginny dies instead of Fred, and Harry and Luna find each other. Harry's point of view, cute Romione cuddles! :)
1. His Fault They Were Gone

**Losses and Love**

All rights and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**His Fault They Were Gone**

Harry entered the Great Hall and looked around at the survivors, wounded, and dead. He looked for the Weasley's, since he was basically a part of their family. It was like a sort of unspoken adoption. After Ron and Harry had become the best of friends, all of the Weasley's had grown an attachment towards Harry. After his first year at Hogwarts had ended, Harry had spent one month from each of his summers at The Burrow.

He finally spotted a lot of red hair crowding around a stretcher on the floor. Harry's heart sped up as he made his way through the maze of bodies. When he got close enough to see who they were crowding around, he froze. Ginny Weasley lay still with her eyes closed on the stretcher. Her face was splattered with blood and dirt, evidence that she had fought valiantly in battle. Beside her, lay the bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Harry heart seemed to stop beating. He looked away from the pair, and tears sprang from his eyes. It was his fault they were gone.

He looked round at the faces surrounding Ginny. Fred and George stood silently with their arms around each other, tears sliding down their cheeks. Mrs. Weasley was holding Ginny's hand and sobbing violently into Mr. Weasley shoulder. He heard watery cries of "My only daughter!" among the many sobs. Percy was beside Bill and they were both solemn and had glistening trails down their faces. And Ron was with Hermione, stroking her hair as she cried over the loss of her best friend. He was crying as well, but he tried to control himself and did his best to comfort Hermione.

The tears flew freely know. It had been his fault. This war was supposed to him and Voldemort, not anyone else. But he had let others fight for him, die for him, and get hurt for him. And he shouldn't have. He hated how selfish he'd been. Ginny might still be alive. Ginny, like a sister to Harry. They had been friends too, playing Quidditch with Ron and Hermione in the garden.

He knelt down beside Ginny's head. He brushed some of the dirt from her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her unmoving face. A tear dripped from his eye and landed on the stretcher. He felt a presence besides him. He looked over and saw Luna.

"Hello, Harry," she said sadly. She looked down at Ginny. She took the hand that Mrs. Weasley wasn't holding in both of her own. "I'd like to say something to Ginny of you all don't mind." When no one objected she continued. "I'm going to miss you, Ginny. You were one of my only friends. You were nice to me and always stuck up for me when people called me "Loony Lovegood". I will miss going to the Gryffindor Quidditch matches and cheering you on, even though we both know the real reason why I went." Luna hesitated a little bit, and side glanced at Harry. "What I'll miss most is your friendship. You were easy to talk to and you always listened to me, even when I talked about magical creatures that few other people bothered to listen to. Thanks, Ginny, for being a great friend." She released Ginny's hand and started crying into her own hands.

Everyone else had started crying again, and Harry was no exception. He took Luna into his arms and she turned her head the crook if his neck. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, and Harry began to stroke her hair. As all of the crying had started to cease, Luna pulled back from Harry and wiped her eyes. "Th-thank you, Harry," she said to him.

"You're welcome, Luna." He smiled at her, and she gave a soft smile back before she stood and left to visit others. Luna was just that nice. Harry stood up and let his arms fall to his sides. He felt something in his pocket. It was the flask that held Snape's memories. _Right, _thought Harry. He pulled it out and showed it to Ron and Hermione, who were watching him. Both gave him solemn nods, and he set off towards the Headmaster's office.


	2. Good Bye, Harry Potter

**Good Bye, Harry Potter**

As he began to descend down the marble staircase, he saw two figures sitting together, huddling closely. As he drew nearer, he saw that it was his two best friends. Hermione was leaning against Ron and her head was in the crook of his neck, one hand lying on his chest. Ron had his arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's shoulders, holding her other hand. Hermione sniffled a little bit, and Ron kissed the top of head and held her closer.

When they heard Harry's footsteps approaching, they looked over their shoulders. When they saw that it was Harry, they let go of each other and stood up.

"So?" asked Ron.

"I have to go. I have to die."

"Harry!" Hermione looked devastated. "Harry, you mustn't go! Do you really think that's what will stop the war?"

Harry looked at her with sad eyes. "Yes, Hermione. I have to. I've known that I'd have to, deep down, and I think that you have to."

Hermione started to cry. "Oh, Harry!" She moved forwards to hug him.

"It's ok, Hermione. After I'm… well, you know… the snakes that last Horcrux. Then all you have to do is get You Know Who. And then it will be over."

"But why, mate? Why are you sacrificing yourself?' Ron asked.

"Ron, part of Voldemort lives inside me. From that night in Godric's Hollow when Voldemort's curse rebounded, part of his soul attached to me." Hermione had started to cry even harder into Harry's shoulder. "I'm like a Horcrux, you see. And as the prophecy says, "_Neither can live while the other survives_". I have to do it."

Ron looked quite upset. "Harry…" Ron was at a loss for words. He looked like he was about to break down. Harry gently removed Hermione and embraced Ron. "I'm going to miss you, Harry."

"I'll miss you too, Ron." Harry really wanted to cry, but held himself together. They released each other at the same time. Hermione burst into fresh tears and Ron hugged her closely. She buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair softly going "Shhh, Mione. It's all right."

Harry left them and headed through the Great Hall. He avoided looking at the bodies. He didn't think that he'd be able to hold it together if he saw. He walked straight through the doors and saw that there were people on the grounds, searching for wounded wizards, on their side of course. The Death Eaters left behind were thrown in the dungeons. He noticed a head of long white-blonde hair. Luna was kneeling beside a body with Neville

"Luna, Neville, I have to go and do something…"

"Harry! Don't give yourself up to him!" Luna cried.

"Harry! You can't!" Neville exclaimed.

"No, don't worry," he lied, "But I need you to help Ron and Hermione with something."

"Oh, anything, Harry!" said Neville enthusiastically.

"Voldemort's snake, Nagini, I need you to help them kill it. Especially if anything happens to Ron and Hermione… Just kill it… and then you'll be able to defeat Voldemort."

"A-alright, Harry… but why can't you help them?" asked Neville.

"Because I'm doing something else," said Harry.

Before Neville had time to say anything else, Seamus called from the doors "Oi! Neville! We need some help in here!"

"Coming!" he yelled back. "See you, Harry, Luna!" And with that he sped off.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Luna asked him, searching his face.

Harry sighed. "I've got to go, Luna. I have to. It's the only way."

Luna looked very sad. Tears started to leak from her brilliant blue eyes. "Oh, Harry!" was all she said. She took Harry's face in her hands, leaned forwards, and kissed him. The kiss was soft, yet filled with passion. He kissed her back, and out his hand on the back of her neck. They pulled back at the same instant. Luna blushed and smiled and Harry grinned back at her. Luna lowered her eyes and she looked at the ground

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, Harry. I started to like you after you were nice to me in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. And then with all of the DA meetings and attending Slughorn's Christmas Party, I fell in deep." As Luna confessed all of these things, her blush deepened, and she was now a lovely shade of scarlet.

Harry thought back to when Luna was saying good bye to Ginny:_ I will miss going to the Gryffindor Quidditch matches and cheering you on, even though we both know the real reason why I went._ And then she had looked over at Harry…Had she really gone to watch Harry? "Luna, I like you, too. I like you a lot, actually." He smiled at her affectionately as she raised her eyes to look at him. She beamed at him and brushed her hair back from her face. "Luna, it's been very nice hanging out with you, but I really must go." Luna's face fell a bit, but she recovered.

Luna sniffled in response, and Harry kissed her. He closed his eyes and kissed her with all his heart, wanting her to remember him. He pulled back and there were silent tears falling down Luna's face.

She placed her hands on either side of Harry's face once again, and pulled his face forwards until their foreheads were touching and their heads bowed. She closed her eyes, and Harry watched her curiously. She took a deep breath, exhaled, breathed again, and softly said "Good bye, Harry Potter."


	3. Let's Go

I've tried not to change too much of the stuff said at the moment with Harry and his parents and Sirius and Lupin, but I didn't have the book to look at for reference. I hope that this is pretty similar still, and that you'll enjoy it.

**Let's Go**

Harry's heart felt torn in half. He raised Luna's head and looked into her eyes. "Good bye, Luna." She flung her arms around him and held him tight. He hugged her back then gently removed her from himself and threw on the Invisibility Cloak.

He walked off towards the Forbidden Forest, trembling slightly. He was scared. Would it hurt? How long did it take? Where would he be after? All these things about death were floating around in his head.

He took out the Golden Snitch that Dumbledore had given him in his will. He pressed it to his lips, and the tiny words etched themselves into the shining surface of the Snitch. _I open at the close. _This was the close. He was going to die. He brought it to his mouth once more, and then looked to see it starting to open. Inside was a small stone, with the Deathly Hallows imprinted on the top. It was the Resurrection stone. He turned it in his hand three times, and suddenly surrounded by ghostly looking people.

Around him stood his mother and father, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. "I never wanted any of you to die for me," said Harry.

"It's all right, Harry. We love you, son," said his father.

"You've been so brave, Harry. Your father and I are very proud of you," said his mother.

Harry turned to look at Remus. "Remus, your son… I'm so sorry,"

"Teddy will learn what his parents died for, and he will learn to understand the importance of our deaths," Remus said softly.

Harry now turned to Sirius. "Does it hurt?" He felt silly asking, but he couldn't help it.

"Faster and easier than falling asleep" Sirius said with a small smile.

"You'll stay with me? And they won't see you?"

"We've always been with you, Harry," said his mother. Harry smiled at her, and his father pointed at his heart.

"We've been right in there."

"They won't be able to see us," said Sirius.

"Okay." Harry clenched the Stone in his hand. "Let's go."


	4. The Boy Who Lived

**The Boy Who Lived**

Harry walked through the forest, only being able to see by the light from his wand. His mother and father plus Sirius and Remus walked beside him. Harry heard something and stopped walking. Two Death Eaters emerged from the bushes.

"D'you reckon that was 'im? 'e's got an Invisibility Cloak, 'e does!" said one of them.

"Nah, it was probably just a creature," said the other.

"You're probably right," said the first, sounding disappointed.

"The Dark Lord really thought that he'd come. He's not going to be happy," said the second, sounding a little scared.

"Well, we best go tell 'im, then." They both started to leave, and Harry glanced at his father, who nodded. The Death Eaters would lead him to exactly where he needed to be; they were leading him to Voldemort.

Harry came across the spot where he and Ron had once visited Hagrid's giant spider, Aragog. It was empty now, save for a few spindly webs. He noticed that his ghost like company had vanished. All of Voldemort's followers were there, and Voldemort himself was standing in the middle of it all by a large bonfire with his hands wrapped around the Elder Wand, and his head bowed. He looked very eerie, almost as if in prayer. Harry shivered, and focused on the two Death Eaters that cautiously approached him.

As the first Death Eater spoke, Voldemort raised his head and opened his snake like eyes.

"There has been no sign of him, my Lord."

Voldemort turned his back on the man. "I thought he'd come. Harry Potter, hasn't come to face me, as he should have."

"Actually, I _have _come," said Harry as he pulled off the cloak and discreetly put it in his pocket.

Voldemort spun around to face Harry. He looked very pleased, and Harry did his best to look confident.

"HARRY? NO HARRY! WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE?!" boomed a familiar voice. Harry looked round to see Hagrid tied up to a large tree.

"SILENCE!" yelled Voldemort as he waved his hand. Hagrid fell silent, but Harry was pretty sure that the only reason for this was because of the spell casted upon him. "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived… come to die."

When Harry didn't respond, Voldemort laughed. It was an ugly sound that made Harry cringe slightly.

Voldemort carried on saying something else, but Harry wasn't listening to him. He breathed in the smell of the trees, grass, and air. He listened to the soft calls of the owls, and remembered Hedwig, more than a pet, but his best companion. He listened to the leaves rustling in the breeze and the crackles of the fire. He looked at the trees, standing tall and sturdy all around him. He looked into the fire, at the flames that danced around the wood.

Voldemort had finished talking and it looked like he was waiting for something. Harry stood up a little straighter, and looked into his ugly snake face. Voldemort grinned maliciously and raised the Elder Wand. Harry braced himself, and he saw Voldemort's mouth move and a jet of green light erupt from the end of the wand.

The last thing Harry saw was a picture in his head. A picture of Luna Lovegood, holding his hand in her own as she smiled at him.


	5. Because He Let You

_**I've decided to skip the part where Harry is with Dumbledore, because I don't want to change any of it! So just know that this happens after that, and Harry is lying on the forest floor, pretending to be dead.**_

**Because He Let You**

"My Lord! Oh, my Lord, are you alright?" Bellatrix asked in an urgent voice. "Let me help!"

"I'm fine, get off me. LEAVE ME!" Voldemort bellowed.

Harry heard retreating steps and someone get off the ground. Voldemort had fallen?

"Well, is 'e dead?" asked a Death Eater.

"Someone, check!" Voldemort ordered.

"I'll do it, my Lord," said a small voice.

"Ah, Narcissa. Yes, go."

After a few seconds Harry felt a presence beside him. A hand went to his heart, and when it felt Harry's strong heartbeat, it froze. Narcissa drew in a sharp intake of breath, and then leaned down so she was near Harry's head. "My son, is he alright? Is Draco alive?" she asked in a low, shaky voice.

"Yes." Harry whispered softly.

Narcissa removed her hand. "Dead, my Lord."

Voldemort let out an awful cackle. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! I, LORD VOLDEMORT, HAVE KILLED THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER!" There were many happy cheers coming from all around Harry. "Look at him, he could not defeat me! HE'S DEAD! Now let's have some fun!"

Voldemort hit Harry with a curse, and Harry was going up and down, and left to right in the air. Voldemort was playing with him like a puppet. Harry's glasses fell from his face. He threw Harry in high arcs then let him fall. Just before Harry hit the ground, Voldemort would pick him up again.

After several more throws, Harry fell to the ground. It was all he could to not cry out. He landed with a thud, and he almost grunted but clenched his throat so that he wouldn't. He heard angry sobbing. "Leave Harry alone! That's enough!" Hagrid cried. That earned some laughs, and Harry could practically hear Hagrid fuming.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded. Every sound stopped. "The half breed is right. It's time to show the world that Harry Potter is dead!" The crowd roared. "Let Hagrid here take Harry down to the castle."

"His glasses, where are they?" asked Hagrid.

"_Accio glasses._ Here." Narcissa held Harry's glasses in her bony fingers. She gave them to Hagrid and he shoved them onto his face. Harry was cared like a baby in Hagrid's giant arms.

Harry opened his eyes a crack. Hagrid was on a leash like a dog. Voldemort led the way to the castle. They crossed the battered bridge, Voldemort pushing the bodies off to fall into the abyss. People had started to spill out of the doors. They crowded together, watching Voldemort and his followers stride towards them.

They had reached the courtyard. Voldemort stepped forward several paces. "Look! Harry Potter is dead! Your little saviour, well you see, I've killed him. The Boy Who Lived, lives no longer!" Voldemort laughed madly, and the sound rang off the tattered stone that surrounded them**. **"I am the better wizard, the best in history!"

"You're a sick creature!" shouted a feminine voice full of emotion. Harry knew that voice… that voice, it was so beautiful. "You think that murder is the only way! But you're wrong! Harry knew that! Harry loved and was loved, respected and was respected, and everyone knew that! That's why Harry will always be better than you!" Luna Lovegood was shouting at Voldemort.

"You stupid girl!" Voldemort screamed. "Harry Potter is dead! How can he be the better wizard when I have killed him?!"

"Because," Luna said softly, "he let you."

Voldemort was outraged. He whipped out the Elder Wand, pointed it at Luna and-

"STOP!" Harry screamed, and jumped out of Hagrid's arms. Everyone gasped. Some let out cries of joy, while other cursed. "I'm the one you want. Come and get me!" He ran, and a new battle had begun. Voldemort followed Harry.

Harry entered the Great Hall and there were more people fighting in there. Fred was yelling, "One of you already cost him his ear! Don't think for a minute that you'll cost him his life!" at a Death Eater who was trying to curse George. Then he Stunned him and gave him a good kick in the pants for good measure.

Harry hid around a corner. "Harry!" someone whispered. He whipped around and saw Ron and Hermione hiding together. He ran to them, embraced them tightly then said "The snake!"

"It's still alive we haven't gotten a chance at it yet, mate." said Ron.

"It has to come close enough to us so that we can stab it with this!" Hermione held up a long Basilisk fang.

"I don't know where it is!" Harry said.

"COME OUT HARRY POTTER!" screamed Voldemort.

Harry threw a glance at his best friends, and then stepped out. "_Avada Kedavra_" was met by _"Expelliarmus". _They stood there like that for a few moments, and then Nagini slithered past Voldemort. He seemed not to notice, as he was so intent on killing Harry.

As Nagini slinked closer and closer to Ron and Hermione they held each other as the snake was about to strike. Their arms were around each other, and Hermione turned her head and buried her face in Ron's strong shoulder. Ron squeezed his eyes shut tight, but then Neville Stepped out of the shadows and sliced off the snake's head with the Sword of Gryffindor.

Voldemort screamed, and the Elder Wand flew out of his grasp and arched in the air towards Harry. Harry caught it, and looked back at Voldemort. His mouth was open in a silent scream as he flaked away and was carried off by the wind.


	6. The Golden Trio, Together Forever

**The Golden Trio, Together Forever**

Harry stood panting, looking at Neville, who seemed to be quite shocked that he had done what he did. Ron and Hermione were standing and holding each other, looking into one another's faces.

"I love you, Mione." Ron said affectionately.

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione said lovingly. They stood there, looking deep into each other's eyes. They didn't notice Fred and George come in.

"Well kiss her!" Fred yelled to Ron.

"Come on, Ron!" shouted George.

Hermione blushed, but Ron smiled, took Hermione's waist in his arms, lifted her up, and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him back. Fred and George had their arms around each other and were whooping loudly as they laughed happily together.

Harry snickered and then felt someone take his hand. He turned his head and saw a pair of brilliant blue eyes. "Luna," he breathed.

"I thought I lost you, Harry." Tears glided down her face.

"I thought I lost you, Luna. But I didn't," he smiled tenderly at her. "We're both right here, together." He wiped the tears from her face and let his hands rest there as he cupped her cheeks. He stared into her eyes, those beautiful eyes, trying to lose himself in them. She stared into his green ones, and seemed to be doing the same thing.

Luna put her hands up around Harry's neck, fingers curling in his hair. She leaned up on her tip toes and looked at Harry. "Kiss me," she pleaded softly.

Harry put his arms around Luna and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She tightened her arms around Harry and he did the same. Fred and George whooped even louder, and they broke apart, laughing. Luna kissed Harry once more before taking his hand and walking towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry had left Luna in the Great Hall to talk to her father once he had arrived. He was on the bridge with Ron and Hermione, talking about the Elder Wand.

"So the wand never belonged to Snape?" Ron asked.

"No. That night in the astronomy tower, it was Draco who beat Dumbledore. Draco disarmed Dumbledore. Then Snape killed him. And then at Malfoy Manor, I beat Draco when I took his wand from him."

"Wait, sorry. Who does it belong to?" Ron was confused.

Harry looked down at the wand. "Me."

"Harry, you have the most powerful wand in the entire wizarding world!" Ron said excitedly.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well he'll obviously keep it!" said Ron.

"Ronald! Do you realize how dangerous it could be for Harry to keep it?" Hermione scolded.

"Well I guess you're right," he mumbled.

"Well of course I am!" she joked.

Harry smiled. "It would be nice to have the Elder Wand, but Hermione's right. I think though that this might help me."

They both gave him puzzled looks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two halves from his holly and phoenix feather wand. He held it out in his left palm and pointed the Elder Wand at it. "_Reparo!_" The two pieces went back together. He held it, and tried it out. "_Aguamenti_!" A jet of water came out of the end of the wand, and hit Ron square in the face.

"Hey!" Ron said. Hermione giggled and produced a towel with her own wand and dabbed it over Ron's face. He grinned and said "Thanks, love."

"You're welcome." Hermione replied.

When Harry snickered Ron said "Shut up, Harry!"

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled and waited for Hermione to finish. When she did, he looked at both of them, and firmly snapped the Elder Wand in half. Ron and Hermione both gasped. "You said it would be dangerous for me to keep it. Well it's dangerous for anyone, so no one should have it." He threw the pieces over the side of the gorge.

"I'm glad that this is all over," said Hermione.

"Same here," said Ron.

"Me too," said Harry. He walked over to the other side of the bridge. Ron followed, and so did Hermione. Hermione stood beside him, and beside her, Ron. She took Harry's hand, and then Ron's. The three of them stood like that for a while, just watching the horizon. The Golden trio, together forever.


End file.
